1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a developing device of an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to a developing device capable of smoothly dispersing a developer in a development container and an image forming apparatus having the above developing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Korean Patent Registration No. 10-677576 (issued on Feb. 2, 2007) discloses an image forming apparatus having a plurality of developing devices which develop an electrostatic latent image on a photosensitive body into a visible image by supplying developers to the photosensitive body. In order to form a color image, the plurality of developing devices contain developers of respectively different colors.
Each of the developing devices is provided with a development container to contain a developer, a development roller rotatably mounted near an opening of the development container to supply the developer to the photosensitive body, and a conveying means to supply the developer in the development container to the development roller. According to a recent trend toward compactness of the image forming apparatus, the developing device is designed to be decreased in thickness and size.
However, the aforementioned conventional developing device has a problem such that the developer in the developing device may gather to one side and form a lump by being shaken or tilted during conveyance of the developing device. Especially, in a case where the development container is small, such a problem occurs more severely. At this time, the developer is not smoothly supplied to the development roller, or the lumped developer binds the conveying means in the development container. Accordingly, the developing device is operated unstably, and noise is generated.